


I (19f) have a crush on my roommate (20f)

by bettasouls



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, I (19f) have a crush on my roommate (20f), Multi, Roommates, Yvesoul - Freeform, based in reddit post, side - chuulip, side - viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettasouls/pseuds/bettasouls
Summary: Based on the Reddit post where a girl vents about her crush on her roommate.





	I (19f) have a crush on my roommate (20f)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for all the help I received from @/roguefembot (on twitter). Without her none of this would happen!
> 
> This is my first published fanfic... I apologize right now for the size. Hope you like it! Any feedback can reach me on twitter @/bluebettx.

Sooyoung finished typing her outburst on Reddit with a sigh. It seemed that she had finally shed the weight she had been carrying on her back in recent months. Talking to someone about it... was complicated. Mainly because everyone around her thought she was too stupid or blind to see the obvious.

Or maybe they all just knew each other too well. There was no way to vent about someone if they were friends with everyone! Maybe the idea of Reddit was not so stupid after all, someone in the world has surely gone through what she was going through.

Falling in love with your roommate was not uncommon, was it? Falling in love with someone who treated you like you were special was even more common. That thought motivated her to type out those huge paragraphs, airing out all her frustration. Maybe… maybe someone in the world had been through this and could help. Perhaps…

The brunette looked up from the notebook in her lap, automatically guiding her orbs to stare at the blonde lying on the next bed. She looked so serene, calm and at peace… Sooyoung would like to enjoy the same peace, to be able to sleep so serenely and without her thoughts looping endlessly. Maybe Sooyoung was just tired.

After a few minutes of staring at the sleeping girl beside her, the brunette's cheeks flushed sharply as she realized she was staring at her too much – especially her pastel pink lips that parted in a warm breath.

This was getting harder every day.

Another sigh came from her lips as she rose and walked to the wardrobe, gently taking a blue bedspread out and returning to Jinsol to cover her lovingly and protectively. The move inspired a low purr from the blonde, making Sooyoung's face stretch with a wide smile. Jesus…

***

That night was one of those where Sooyoung did not sleep. After realizing what she had done, her anxiety made her stay up all night thinking about how people would respond. She just wanted some help getting over or declaring her crush, either moving on or breaking her heart as soon as Jinsol confirmed being straight and feeling nothing for her.

Walking through the college corridors, the brunette tried to relax by stretching her neck, relieving some of the tension in her muscles. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket, scrolling to see the latest notifications and waiting to see if anyone answered her outburst: nothing. In addition to emails from her advisor, there were messages from her squad and Jinsol asking what they were going to have for dinner. She decided to ignore the blonde's message, checking the group's messages instead.

**momseul** 🕊: We're going to the cafeteria where are you?  
**my sunshine** 🐟: still in class but I’ll see you there ok? kiss  
**jiwooming** 🐧: HASEUL OPEN UP I'M AT YOUR DOOR  
**momseul** 🕊: Are you the one screaming in the hallway?  
**kahei** 🦌: probably.  
**chacha** 🦋: obviously.  
**yerimmie** 🦇: jiwoosly.  
**junglip** 🦉: Still have any doubt?

Sooyoung let out a low laugh, jostling the dark strands of her hair and shifting her route to the college cafeteria to meet her friends and forget about her Reddit outburst. Just relaxing with a hot coffee and laughter was what she expected as she walked into the cafeteria and made her way to the group at the last table by the window.

Jiwoo was sitting at the table with her legs propped next to Jungeun, who hugged her waist with her left arm and gestured excitedly with her right. Haseul and Kahei, in turn, were in the window seat, sharing a strawberry milkshake, while Chaewon and Yerim each chewed a piece of the pizza they all shared, talking with their mouths full.

“Hey! What’s the topic of discussion?"

Sooyoung sat next to Jungeun, taking a slice of the pizza and practically inhaling it, listening to Chaewon's complaints and returning a pizza-filled smile.

“Someone wanted help on Reddit with their roommate-crush, vented about some of the sweet stuff said crush does, and someone else took screenshots and tweeted it and now it’s blowing up. Jiwoo thinks it's a cute idea for a Red Velvet fanfic and wants me to write it,” Haseul replied, letting out a low laugh.

“It would be a beautiful SeulRene fic!” Jiwoo exclaimed, clapping.

"JoyRi, you mean, right?" Chaewon snapped, raising an eyebrow.

Sooyoung froze in place as she heard the discussion, her eyes widening and her whole body shaking. Reddit… vented… roommate… The girls kept discussing which couple would fit best for such a fanfic, but Sooyoung was too engrossed in her own thoughts and realizing the obvious: that someone read what she said about Jinsol and thought it was cute… and tweeted it for everybody to see… including Jinsol.

The rambunctious laughter and discussion about ships meant that no one noticed when the color of Sooyoung's face faded as her wide eyes stared desperately at the floor. What was she going to do?

“I think Sooy should help choosing the ship!” Sooyoung looked up and stared at Jungeun for a few seconds, realizing that the younger girl had spoken to her.

"Ah… I prefer JoyGi," she replied, forcing a smile.

“Well that helped a lot, dumbass,” Jungeun snapped back with a sour face that soon melted with a quick kiss stolen by Jiwoo.

"You're assuming I'm going to do something I haven't even agreed to yet ..." Haseul murmured in her corner, receiving a disapproving look from the entire group.

“BUT YOU WILL!” they all shouted in unison, startling the other students there.

"What's going on?" Jinsol's slow, slightly hoarse voice caught everyone's eye at once, causing her to respond with a sweet smile that closed her eyes. Sooyoung swallowed hard, feeling her throat sting with inexplicable dryness.

"I'm tired of explaining, read this and tell me which Red Velvet ship suits it best." Haseul reached out with the cell phone in her hand, and it was quickly picked up by the blonde.

Jinsol's brown eyes darted across the phone screen, making Sooyoung's stomach flinch nervously. Jinsol's eyes widened with each new word she read, freezing in place so that she could barely scroll the screen.

The others didn't seem to notice how Jinsol's body tensed with each passing second, swallowing the lump formed in her throat from sheer nervousness. But Sooyoung noticed Jinsol's tiny movement, the way her cheeks turned pink then darkened to a deep red. The blonde finished reading by looking up and making eye contact with Sooyoung for a few seconds before returning the phone to Haseul with a shy whisper.

“SeulRene for sure,” she said.

“GAYS I WON!” Jiwoo exclaimed, doing a little dance that made everyone except Jinsol and Sooyoung laugh.

“Um… I remembered that I have to do some homework for tomorrow, so I'm gonna go. See you later!” The brunette got up nervously, causing part of her books to fall to the floor. She quickly gathered them and walked out of the cafeteria.

"That was weird, even for Sooy," Yerim said finally, shrugging her shoulders and returning to the discussion. “On second thought… doesn't this outburst sound like Sooyoung talking about Jinsol-unnie?”

"I thought so too," Kahei answered instantly, raising both eyebrows and smiling conspiratorially.

"Leave it, there’s no way it has anything to do with them." Chaewon turned to the blonde, "Right, Sol?"

But Jinsol was no longer standing by the table, and the cafeteria's exit door swung to indicate that someone was hurrying away.

***

Jinsol ran after the brunette as quickly as possible but lost sight of her as soon as Sooyoung boarded the bus bound for the dormitory they shared.

Anxiety and nervousness swept through the blonde's veins, so without wasting any time she called a taxi and indicated her address, knowing that it would arrive faster than the bus. The trip was a smooth one, though Jinsol ignored the driver's attempts at conversation, choosing to stare out the window as her mind replayed all the words she’d read in that post.

It was her, she had no doubt. That was Sooyoung's outburst about her. Each item on that list made the blonde's heart beat fast, a mixture of nervous anxiety and finally… happiness? She didn't know which feeling to cling to, she didn't know if she was embarrassed to be exposed that way or was happy to finally be aware of Sooyoung’s feelings. A mixture of emotions dominated her actions as she hurried out of the cab as soon as it stopped in front of her building, running down the hall and up the stairs at an absurd speed.

***

Sooyoung turned the room key lazily, feeling the weight of her confession fall on her shoulders again, not knowing how she would act around Jinsol now. But she didn’t have much time to think about what to say or do, since as soon as she opened the door and walked inside, the blond figure standing in the middle of the room turned to her. She froze, eyes widening.

"Sol? But you…? How did you get here so fast?”

“I spent the rest of my salary on a cab, but… hey! Does not matter."

“Ah… why did you do that?” Sooyoung tried to make her tone as friendly as possible but the words came out shakily and too loudly for a simple conversation.

“No, Sooyoung. Why did you do that? ”Jinsol stared at her with her arms crossed over her chest, now standing a few inches away.

"I don't know what you're talking about ..." Sooyoung tried to feign nonchalance, but her voice sounded strange as she lowered her head and threw her backpack on the bed.

"Oh, no? I mean this!” Jinsol took out her cell phone and extended her arm, almost bumping the screen against the brunette's nose.

“Still don't know what you're talking about…” Sooyoung gently pushed the other's hand away, looking up at the blonde.

“Ok, do you want me to read it? It says… ” Jinsol cut off her own speech to catch her breath, but was interrupted at once.

"OK, OK! IT WAS ME!" The brunette cried desperately, feeling her whole body quake with nervousness and her lips quiver as she lowered her head and directed her eyes to the floor.

“Look… I didn't want you to see that… I… I was just desperate, okay? I know you're straight and I didn't want to force anything or break our friendship but it's hard, you know? You keep doing little things all the time that fool me and make me think you… but it doesn't matter, Jinsol. I will… I will get over… ”

"Sooyoung, look at me," the blonde whispered sweetly, approaching calmly until she almost could hug the brunette's waist. Sooyoung hesitated for a moment, her hands shaking. Gently, Jinsol cupped her chin, forcing her to face her.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" The blonde continued, whispering calmly in her sweet tone as their eyes met. This time, Sooyoung didn't hesitate to stare at her, frowning angrily as soon as Jinsol started to giggle.

“Are you laughing? Are you serious, Jinsol? I lay my feelings out here and you LAUGH?!” the brunette exploded angrily, trying to move away from Jinsol but her plans were ruined as soon as the blonde pulled her by the waist and put her lips to hers.

What was supposed to be a passionate kiss became a brief stolen seal. Sooyoung stood in her place with wide eyes, unable to reciprocate and losing all color in her face. But Jinsol did not move away; on the contrary, she hugged the waist of the brunette and laid her head on her chest, making Sooyoung relax with the contact and little by little return the hug shyly. Her heartbeat quickened as she assimilated into the blonde's arms, so high she didn't notice the same accelerated pounding from Jinsol's chest.

"What you said... they’re my feelings, too," Jinsol whispered, pulling back a few inches to stare at her again, her lips parting in a shy smile with flushed cheeks.

“So you… do you like me too?” Sooyoung still sounded shaky, staring at those big brown eyes she loved so much and being met with a wide smile that made Jinsol's eyes close. Sooyoung swore she had never seen anything more beautiful than the blonde before.

"Do I have to kiss you again to prove it?"

"I… I think so."

"Idiot."

“I hope that I can be your idiot.”

“You already are,” she said, and made good on her threat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed! 💙


End file.
